degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Back In Black
Back In Black is the ninth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on October 19, 2004 on CTV Television and on December 17, 2004 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by AC/DC. Extended Overview ﻿Sean is tired of being treated like a hero when he sees his mother on the news doing an interview. He, Ellie Nash, Emma Nelson and Jay Hogart all go to visit Wasaga Beach to see Sean's parents, and while in there, he wiling to apologize to Emma for his actions to her last year that leads their broke up. In the end, Sean moves back to Wasaga with his parents, leaving Ellie heartbroken. Meanwhile, Toby is rejected by J.T. and Danny for being friends with Rick. Then, Manny tells J.T. off, telling him he "out-geeks them all" and that he "just can't be the bigger man." This causes J.T. to rethink his words, and then apologizes to Toby for how he treated him. In the end, J.T. attends Rick's funeral, along with Manny and Toby. Trivia= *Many flashbacks take place from the incident with Rick in this episode and from Season 4. *This isn't the last appearance of Sean. He comes back in Season 6, but doesn't date Ellie again. Instead, he sets his sights on his old girlfriend, Emma, when she is going out with Peter Stone. *This episode is named after the song "Back in Black " by AC/DC. *The scene where Sean looks sad as his friends leave is one of the clips used in Daniel Clark's video montage in the Season 6 opening credits. *This episode marks the end of Ellie and Sean's relationship. |-| Gallery= 6454f.png Normal 454.jpg normal_625x407-degrassi-jay-hogart-emma-ellie.jpg normal_625x407-degrassi-jay-hogart-emma-simpson-in-nature.jpg normal_754.jpg normal_5757.jpg normal_5776.jpg normal_8754.jpg normal_bib.jpg normal_khj.jpg normal_n_a.jpg 409_001.jpg 409_003.jpg 409_004.jpg 409_005.jpg 409_006.jpg 409_007.jpg Tumblr lojj9509jK1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lojj4rkIun1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lojizg7JcW1qc1tpr.jpg Picturee.png backinblack (1).png backinblack (2).png backinblack (3).png backinblack (4).png backinblack (5).png backinblack (6).png backinblack (7).png backinblack (8).png backinblack (9).png backinblack (10).png backinblack (11).png backinblack (12).png backinblack (13).png backinblack (14).png 51-brucas59 (2).jpg Ellie nashh.jpg Bib0019.jpg 65e.png 43dm.png Tumblr lojj9q1rc91qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lojj9znpwS1qc1tpr.jpg Ert3r.png 4534n.png Bib0016.jpg Bib0015.jpg Bib0011.jpg Bib0010.jpg 8-brucas59refe.jpg 453f.png Tumblr lojiz6aKyn1qc1tpr.jpg 645dd.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Cynthia Asperger as Mrs. Murray *Inga Cadranel as Rachel Rhodes *Brandon Carrera as Tyler Bishop *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Jayne Eastwood as Nona Cameron *Shawn Lawrence as Mr. Cameron *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *(Sean): "The gun went off and I was covered in a warm liquid. I thought I pissed myself until I realized that I was drenched in Rick's blood." |-| Featured Music= *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUaNHoq3bMg&feature=channel_video_title "Not So Useless" by Latefallen] - Heard when Sean rides out into the water, and tries to drown himself. *''"America U.S.A. Ok Allright"'' by Supergarage *''"Do You Think Of Me"'' by Hey Stella *''"Sometimes A Man's Gotta Do What A Man's Gotta Do (Too Late)"'' by Supergarage *''"Sweet Confusion"'' by By Divine Right |-| Links= *Watch Back In Black on YouTube *Watch Back In Black on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes